From Nublar to Azores: Interviewing MikeShatter150
Context Before Jurassic Park: Azores was published, MikeShatter, author of the story, had planned to publish an adventure titled Jurassic Park: Isla Nublar. On Friday, July 26, 2019, MikeShatter gave some details about his story and, like Jurassic Park: Azores, it would take place in a universe where opened its doors.[https://jpfanon.fandom.com/wiki/Jurassic_Park:_Azores?oldid=39517 Azores's Jurassic Park: Isla Nublar] However, two days after the publication, MikeShatter decided to change the story that we all know today.[https://jpfanon.fandom.com/wiki/Jurassic_Park:_Azores?limit=500&action=history From Jurassic Park: Isla Nublar to Jurassic Park: Azores] :Main article: About Jurassic Park: Isla Nublar One day after Jurassic Park: Isla Nublar was revealed to the public, a user interested in the project, Nicholas1998, asked MikeShatter about the story. The answers to the questions gave additional information to what he had in mind for Jurassic Park: Isla Nublar. However, despite this, and as mentioned earlier, the story was changed to Jurassic Park: Azores, and MikeShatter's ideas were dismissed or rethought. The interview :: NOTE:'' This is the edited version of the real interview. To read the real interview without any edition, see here. #'''UnBreakAble127: Could you tell me what Jurassic Park: Isla Nublar was like before it became Jurassic Park: Azores? #*'MikeShatter150': I can't help noticing you are really interested in the original story I had planned. Basically, I thought the original story was too big, with many flaws ahead, and I would never find a suitable end to that because of the complexity it had. In fact, the way the chapters were distributed was as complex as the story. #'UnBreakAble127': How was that different from the final version? In what way was it complex and long? #*'MikeShatter150': Well, it would have had four sections, three centered on each of the islands, which would be five to six chapters long. The fourth would have focused on the mainland, with a total of three chapters long. This would have happened after certain incidents occurred on the main island, in fact, the dinosaurs would have managed to reach the firm land in some way, although I had not thought about how I would write that at that time. #'UnBreakAble127: What would the sections have told us about the islands? And what were the islands in question? #*'MikeShatter150': The first three parts would have focused on the wonders of each island, attractions, dinosaurs, and the whole tourist aspect. The islands chosen for this were Terceira of Azores for the European park, Babeldaob of the Caroline Islands for the Asian side, and, of course, Isla Nublar. #'UnBreakAble127': Because it was titled like that for something, what things would we have seen on Isla Nublar? #*'MikeShatter150': Isla Nublar was going to be the last and longest of these parts. It would have focused on the characters in the first movie, as they were on vacation at Nublar Resort. In fact, it would be from this point where we would see how dinosaurs arrived on the continent but, as I repeat, I had no idea how they would do it... So to speak, I didn't want to be "ripping off" Fallen Kingdom or The Lost World. #'UnBreakAble127': According to the thread where I found a lot of information about Jurassic Park: Isla Nublar, there were incidents like the final version. Now, were the incidents the same? #*'MikeShatter150': Well, for the part of Isla Nublar, a plot that occurred to me was to include a computer virus that has infected one of the park's systems and spreads to the rest, causing the systems to disconnect and, in turn, disabling the perimeter fences of the park, allowing dinosaurs to escape, but I thought this idea was a bit exaggerated and I discarded it. #'UnBreakAble127': I also found that dinosaurs would have babies. Was it the same as in the movie where some species changed gender and subsequently reproduced? Would it be something intentional or accidental? #*'MikeShatter150': Yes, as in the first film, animals could reproduce thanks to frog DNA. It was accidental, more than anything. #'UnBreakAble127': Going through the inspiration and production process, where did the idea of making a collaborative story come from? #*'MikeShatter150': After reading an article written by you about experimental stories, the idea came to mind. I decided to become a "mad scientist" and use the community, my "scientists", so that together we can create a great story and, in passing, enjoy it all. #'UnBreakAble127': Why the decision to do it in Europe? It is also known about the existence of another Japanese park, why not that? #*'MikeShatter150': I decided to explore Jurassic Park: Europe due the mentions in both the novel and the movie. We already knew him, we just had to explore it and know what things could have happened here if the main park had opened its doors. On the other hand, Jurassic Park: Japan is a place that almost no one knows about its existence, only that "somewhere near Guam" would have been found. #'UnBreakAble127': Going back to the information I found in the thread, you said there would be no dinosaurs before the Mesozoic for scientific and historical reasons. Why? #*'MikeShatter150': You already said it. It is difficult to find DNA of more than 250 million years, and it would have been very difficult to find and extract it. #'UnBreakAble127': It is curious that you did not want to include any of the new films, essentially, hybrids and their characters. Even in your original version you just wanted to see the characters from the first movies. #*'MikeShatter150': I know it's not really a question but, yes, it's true. I always wanted to be faithful to the original trilogy, at least in this story. The mere fact of including the character of the new trilogy, as well as exotic hybrids, would only have made me feel like a traitor to the origins of this story. #'UnBreakAble127': What would you think if people take some of your ideas for their stories? #*'MikeShatter150': People are free to take my ideas, as long as they say where they were inspired. #'UnBreakAble127': If you had written the other chapters, what would you change to make it more to your liking? #*'MikeShatter150': Don't get me wrong, all the chapters created by the community are fantastic and well written. But I didn't think it was an idea to throw the raptor plot of the first chapter out of the window. Even the decision to leave the protagonist behind is something that would have necessarily changed him. Now, if I had written all the chapters of the story, I would most likely have had Phil Gardner more time in the chapters and, in addition, would have expanded the raptor's plot, along with the addition of an imminent disease that would spread through the park, causing dinosaurs (essentially raptors) to become cannibals. Notes and references Category:Jurassic Park Fanon Wiki interviews